The brightest Star
by SarahLivess1
Summary: The story starts with Adrienne's death and goes on from that point. It shows the boys' love for each other and how they deal with problems. Couple of days can make a big difference.
1. Chapter 1

Monday, 6am

Will took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The room was cold and dark. He looked at the other side of the bed which was empty, but the warmth of his boyfriend's body was still there. "Where are you?" He wondered under his breath.

He took his phone from the nightstand to use its light to find his sweatpants but there was nothing on the floor to be seen.

"Love?" Will called out drowsily.

Sonny was not there.

Will walked to the bathroom, to the kitchen, he looked everywhere he could think about, but Sonny was missing.

He felt his arms shiver. The door of the balcony was open. He approached the door to close it. But there he saw Sonny sitting by himself. Will went up to his boyfriend silently and squatted down in front of him.

Sonny looked tired. His breathing was unusually slow and loud.

Will took his hand and kept staring at him.

Sonny was laying on an elbow-chair with a plaid on his body to keep him warm. He was shivering. Will saw the hurt in his eyes. He couldn't help right now. Nothing could.

"It's gonna be okay, boo," Will said pityingly.

Sonny stared at him for a minute until he couldn't hold the tears back anymore. He burst into tears almost painfully.

"It's gonna be alright, my love, gonna be alright," Will tried to still him with no result. Sonny's heartache was inconsolable.

"Cry, baby," Will uttered softly as his own eyes started watering.

Will held the love of his life to the top of his bend. Sonny sobbed aloud. He couldn't stop.

"Why?" Sonny sobbed out.

Will kept on comforting him for as long as he needed. He knew there was nothing more he could do.

After a while, when Sonny felt a little better, Will asked him if it was okay to leave for couple of minutes. He walked to the kitchen. Sonny's favorite mug was in the sink. He took it out and washed it. "Sonny always drinks his special coffee in the mornings," Will thought to himself as the water started boiling. He took the package of Sonny's favorite coffee and put couple of tea spoons of it into the mug. "Sugar, water.. I forgot something," Will thought. "Milk!" He whispered as soon as the memory revived in his head.

Will finished Sonny's coffee and made himself some hot chocolate.

On his way to the balcony Will took another plaid for himself and some warm socks for Sonny, who was barefooted.

As he entered the balcony, Sonny was sitting there all sad.

Will put the mugs down, spread the plaid on the empty chair next to Sonny's and gave Sonny the socks with a silent whisper, "hold this for me, please." Sonny was not sure what they were for, but right now there was nothing more important than his loss and his heartache was too big to think about anything else.

Will took one of Sonny's feet and pillowed his cheek on it. He kissed it gently and put the socks on. He took the mugs from where they were and gave Sonny one gingerly to make sure it's not too hot.

"Be careful, it's hot," he said with care.

"Thank you."

Sonny took a sip of his coffee and put it down.

"You don't like it?" Will wondered.

"I love it. It's a little bit too hot to drink. You made my favorite." Sonny said with no emotion to be shown.

"Okay.." Will whispered as he took Sonny's hand in his.

Sonny leaned back onto Will's chest.

"I love you so much," Sonny whispered. His eyes started watering again. "Now, more than ever, I am scared to death to lose you," He said with no trying to hide the tears which were unstoppable.

"Don't cry. You won't," Will said stroking his boyfriend's hair mildly, carefully, with such love that nobody else has ever had.

"I love you, honey, things will come right, I promise. We'll be fine. I promise you, someday you will look up to this day and it will be one of the good days. Your mom wouldn't want you to be like this, Sonny. Look at that star." Will pointed his finger at one of the brightest stars in the sky. "My grandpa used to tell me that when someone dies, that person becomes a star, in heaven, in the sky. That star is always with you. Maybe that star right there is your mother's," he looked at Sonny's watery eyes and rubbed Sonny's hands in his a little. "Don't cry, boo"

"Thank you," Sonny uttered mildly and hugged Will.

"I love you, boo. More than you can ever know. I'll always be there for you."

"I love you, too," Sonny whispered in answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday, 11am

All the family was gathered together to celebrate the life of Adrienne.

It was time to say the last good-bye.

Sonny completely lost it at that point. He brushed his fingers against his mother's cold cheek and barely said 'good-bye' to her. He leaned on Will to seek comfort while his father took Adrienne's hand and kissed it for the last time.

Will took Sonny by his hand and walked until they were outside. Sonny was sorely crushed. His eyes were red after couple of hours crying non-stop.

Will was there for him the whole time, holding his hand. Sonny barely noticed that. He could only feel his dad's pain and hurt. Justin was all alone. He didn't have anyone to hold his hand anymore. The neat appearance hid his emptiness that he felt inside.

'My mom,' Sonny uttered wiping his tears away. 'Mommy..' He gasped.

'Come here,' Will embraced him with care. 'Cry as much as you need'

Monday, 9pm

Will unlocked the door stilly. The apartment seemed empty. The sound of the clock ticking seemed so loud and irritating.

'We left balcony's door open,' Sonny broke the silence.

'I'll close it,' Will answered in a tick.

'No! I'll do it,' Sonny stopped Will and walked to the door in a rush.

'Okay.. come with me to the closet, we'll change and I'll make you something to eat. '

'Not hungry,' Sonny replied right away.

' You sure?'

'Positive.'

Dead silence took in.

Will tried to make Sonny feel better, but he also felt a fear of saying something wrong.

Monday, 11pm

'I'll make the bed,' Will suggested as Sonny left the bathroom.

He felt empty. Tears were no longer there. It felt like there was nothing else he could feel or do. On the other hand, he knew that there was a man in his bed waiting for him to lie down, there was his daughter who didn't understand a thing about life, but still was the most beautiful thing in it. There was a life he needed to live for her, for him, for his mother. 'For me,' he whispered to himself.

He entered the room where Will was laying with his laptop in front of him. He took Will's glasses from the nightstand and climbed into bed.

'Put these on. Eyesight is an expensive thing,' he said softly.

'Thank you,' Will answered with a confused look on his face.

'Are you writing again?' Sonny wondered with an interest. 'What is this one about?'

'Family,' Will whispered softly. 'Come here, I want to cuddle you in and never let go,' he said tenderly.

He closed the laptop and placed it on the nightstand. Sonny pulled him into a soft little kiss good-night and they both dove under the covers.

'She would want you to be happy,' Will whispered tenderly.

'I know,' Sonny replied.

'I love you and I want to take care of you, if only you let me.'

'I love you more,' Sonny replied as they both fell into a deep sleep.

Tuesday, 3am

Sonny was wide awake. Their bedroom was drowned in silence, except the sound of Will snoring loudly.

He lit a match and torched the candle warily.

'What could a little flame do?' he thought to himself aloud.

Will stirred lightly.

'Warm up a lonely heart,' he answered gently.

'Will?'

'What, baby?' Will asked sleepily.

Sonny glanced at his boyfriend who was barely awake. The pain was still there. It was everywhere, especially in Sonny's face.

He sat down in front of Will gingerly taking his hand.

'Make love to me.'


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday, 5am

The atmosphere was different in their bedroom. Will made love to his man. He was tender, slow, soft and sweet as never before. He gave Sonny what he needed.

He took care of him and made him feel loved and safe. After all these days, Sonny finally felt like there was a way to live on.

They talked in a whisper for an hour now. The candle was still burning silently filling the room with soft light.

'Do you think I should call dad today?' Sonny asked seeking a piece of advice.

'Yeah…I think you should,' Will answered curling up against Sonny's side.

'Okay, I will.

'I'm hungry.' Will peeked at his boyfriend with a suggestive look.

'You are?'

'Mhmm'

Will took Sonny's hand as they both climbed out of the bed. Sonny followed Will as he led him into the kitchen.

Will started searching for products in cupboards while Sonny opened the fridge and took out some eggs out of it.

'What are we having,' Will asked with a grin.

'I'm not sure,' Sonny replied with a shrug. 'From all this stuff that we have, I think, we could have pancakes or omelette .'

'Pancakes?' Will smiled at Sonny.

'Yeah, what do you have against pancakes?' Sonny arched his brow.

' Nope, I'm all for it as long as we have it with chocolate and banana and all that delicious stuff.'

'Deal,' Sonny said under his breath.

Tuesday,6am

'Don't!' Sonny screamed across the kitchen.

'What? Are you scared of flour?' Will laughed.

'Will!' Sonny laughed in panic.

Will chased after him holding a handful of flour in his hand.

'No!' Sonny snorted loudly as Will threw the flour on his face.

Sonny propped against the bed as Will pushed his belly with his hand and pressed their lips together.

'No, Will! We're making pancakes!'

'Okay,' Will mumbled.

Tuesday, 7am

'Put couple of them into the plate,' Sonny instructed his boyfriend.

'Okay, got it.'

'Now take a spoonful of the chocolate and pour it on them,' he smiled at Will who was eating the chocolate instead of doing what he was said to do.

'Don't eat it! We need it for pancakes!'

'But..but..hmm. Okay.' Will crossed his arms and pouted.

'Now put the bananas on, then strawberries and everything else, okay?'

'Yeah, I can do that.' Will said proudly.

'I'll make some hot chocolate and then we're ready to eat.'

'Do you want to watch TV or something like that?' Will wondered.

'I don't think so.' Sonny answered taking the mugs out of the cabinet in front of him.

'Why don't we go to the balcony then?' Will suggested. 'We can take the plaids there and hang around until the sunrise.'

'Sounds good to me,' Sonny smiled with a saddened look on his face.

' Okay, I'll prepare it for us then.' Will said leaving the kitchen.

Tuesday, 8am

Sonny curled up against Will's side and made sure that the plaids covered them completely.

'We should do it more often,' Will suggested with a light smile snuggling Sonny in his arms.'

'Which part do you mean?' Sonny wondered.

'I don't know. Everything.'

'Yeah. It's fun sometimes.'

'I don't think that we can wake up that early every day, though' Will smiled.

'You're right. But we'll try sometimes.'

'Yeah. We will.'

Tuesday, 9am

They curled up in each other's hands as the sun rose.

Sonny pressed his lip against Will's cheek and held it there for couple of minutes.

'Remember the story about the star?' Sonny asked.

'Yeah.'

'I think, it's true. She's there. She's always there.'

'I know,' Will smiled slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday, 5pm

'_No, he's alright,' Will shrugged. ' Yeah.. He passed out' _

'_When?' Sami questioned._

'_Couple of hours ago.' _

'_Well, I'm glad he's okay. Make sure that he eats and everything. Kiss him for me.'_

'_Okay, mom, I will.' Will vowed. _

'_Okay then, see you tomorrow, honey. Take care of him. He needs it.'_

'_I'm trying to.'_

'_I know, baby,' Sami smiled. 'See you.'_

Will hung up the phone heading towards the bedroom.

Sonny rested peacefully on the bed when Will sneaked into the room.

He put his warm hand on Sonny's back and rubbed it carefully.

'Boo?' he whispered to see if he was asleep.

Sonny stirred, 'what?'

'How are you feeling?'

'Better,' Sonny smiled pulling Will to his side.

'You scared me to death, you know?' Will sighed.

'Will, you know, it's just low blood pressure.' Sonny muttered. 'You heard what the doctor said, right?'

'Yeah, but still.. You're not drinking any more coffee today, okay?'

'Deal.' Sonny agreed.

Tuesday, 9pm

'Wait! Am I black?'

'Will, don't be racist!'

'You know what I mean, Sonny,' Will laughed.

'No, you're white and hot I'd say,' Sonny replied.

'Sonny, how am I supposed to know what you think is hot? I don't even know what's your type.' Will shrugged. 'You like me, right? So you must have a bad one, I think.'

'Stop!' Sonny laughed with disagreement.

'A bad looking guy with a good sense of humor and blonde hair. Hmm..Let me think.'

'Will!'

"No. Seriously. I think I know who I am,' Will said excitedly.

'Pretty sure you don't,' Sonny laughed.

'Hey, am I Dave Franco?' Will asked impatiently.

'You got it,' Sonny smiled.

'Good choice!' Will grinned.

'Okay. We're done with this game.'

'It was fun,' Will said as he stood up from the ground leaving the room.

'Next time you're Beyonce!' Sonny smirked.

'Thanks for the hint, babe!'

Tuesday, 10pm

They both laid on the sofa one in front of another. Sonny read some book that Abi suggested and Will couldn't resist a smile while looking at him. Will himself was on his laptop writing.

The silence was pleasant as never.

They both stared at each other from time to time so that the other wouldn't notice.

Will lifted his head giving Sonny a caring look.

'Love,' Will uttered.

'Yeah?' Sonny answered taking his eyes of off the book.

'I thought we could visit mother tomorrow. I understand if you're not ready though.' Will doubted. 'I just thought it would be good for us to bring some flowers for her and make sure the place is clean and to light up a candle for her.. You know.. Talk to her. Tell her about the little things. She liked hearing those, right?'

'Yeah, she did,' Sonny answered. 'I…I..don't..' He couldn't finish the sentence as it felt like something was blocking his tongue.

'Come here,' Will put his laptop aside and spread his arms for Sonny to snuggle up.

'If you'll be there, I think I can try.' Sonny said resting on Will's chest.

'Of course I will, my love,' Will assured. 'She was like my second mum. I loved her, too. She was always so kind. Even if she didn't always want us to be together. It was just her taking a good care of you. She was such a good mother for both of us. She said once that nothing in the world could make her more happy than you being happy.'

'She didn't even call you Will anymore,' Sonny whispered.

'No, just son,' Will ended.

'I'm so happy she made it to our wedding. She never looked so happy for me before.'

'She always wanted nothing else. Only for you to feel loved and to be safe and happy' Will muttered.

'Only you could give me those,' Sonny smiled wiping off the tears.

They spent half an hour resting besides each other. The atmosphere got better. They forgot about the grief and tried to think about the better things. At least they had each other to make it through this tough time. Nothing else could heal better than love and support from the person that you love and cherish the most.

Wednesday, 1am

Will was in the closet when he took out his phone and sent a quick message to Sonny.

_*I want you in the shower. Now xx*_

'Coming!' Sonny yelled so that Will could hear him in another part of the apartment.

Will took their PJ's and couple of candles on his way to the bathroom.

Everything was set.

He started the water and made sure it's not too cold, not too hot. The flush of warm liquid ran through his hair as he wiped it back.

The door opened silently by a handsome man who was stripping his clothes off slowly heading straight to the shower.

No light was required, only a few candles to make a soft, loving atmosphere.

Will turned around to see his husband naked and his jaw dropped a little.

He smiled honestly.

'Come here stranger, boyfriend, husband, my love.'

Sonny interrupted. 'my everything.'

He put a hand on Will's waist and tenderly pushed him against the wall. They lips met softly.

'And until my last day, I will keep my eyes on you, baby, because we were meant to be'


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday, 11am

Sonny could not ask for a better partner, husband or lover. Will was his everything. He felt unhappy though. This moment of guilt and heartache was there again. No matter how hard he tried to be okay for Will and for himself, for their little family, there were moments that he wanted to lock himself into a room and do nothing but mourn.

Sonny's eyes opened slightly, his mind reproducing events of the previous day.

He looked at Will sleeping peacefully next to him.

Flashback of the night flashed through his eyes.

'Our wedding,' muttered Sonny remembering his vows to Will.

'_And I will make you smile no matter what happens. I will make you feel loved no matter what,' he thought. _'_And until my last day, I will keep my eyes on you, baby, because we were meant to be.' _

Wednesday, 12 pm

Sonny put his coat on, glanced at Will who was still in a deep sleep, and left.

He didn't know where exactly he was going, but he needed to do something to keep himself together.

He walked a great while trying to forget about everything. Turns out it wasn't that easy.

He sat down on a bench and took out his phone.

Will was worried.

He got 15 messages, all from him.

Sonny was about to call him when a polite lady interrupted his act.

'Is this seat taken, young man?'

'No, sit!' Sonny demanded.

'Thank you,' the lady smiled.

Sonny dialed Will's number and pressed the call button.

'_Hey_,' Sonny whispered.

'_Where are you?!_' Will almost yelled.

'_I just took a walk. Don't get upset over this, Will._' Sonny said hopefully.

'I wouldn't if you just told me that you were going somewhere.' Will explained.

'I didn't want to wake you up. You were sleeping like a baby.' Sonny muttered.

'That doesn't mean you can go somewhere on your own without telling me where you're headed. I was sick worried about you. You didn't even answer my messages and calls. What were I supposed to think?!' Will complained to his husband.

'I'm sorry,' Sonny uttered.

'It's okay.. Just don't do it again, please. ' Will replied.

'I'll be right back. I'm sorry.'

'Good. Love you,' Will said slightly smiling.

'Love you, too,' Sonny answered silently and hung up the phone.

The lady looked at him with a smile.

"Was it your wife?'

Sonny looked at his phone again, 'husband.'

'You're lucky to have such a caring man near you.'

'Yeah, I really am,' Sonny answered and quickly found a picture of Will, him and Ari and showed it to her. 'This is my husband over there and that's our little girl.'

'How old is that little baby?' The lady asked curiously.

'Almost a year,' Sonny replied proudly.

'You have a beautiful family, young man.'

' I sure do,' Sonny smiled.

'Well… It was nice talking to you, but I've gotta go.'

'Yeah, of course,' Sonny said.

'Whatever is bothering you, I see that something is, let it go. Growing old made me realize that life is way too short to waste your time alone, go to your husband, young man,' the lady said and after saying good-bye walked away.

Wednesday, 4 pm

'Wouldn't give my body to anyone like I give myself to you,' Sonny whispered.

'No?' Will uttered.

'No.'

'Never thought I could love someone the way I love you, ' Will muttered.

'I feel the exact same way.'

'You were the first guy that loved me, the first man that made love to me, the first to say 'I love you', the first to make me coffee in the morning, first to make me happy again, first to marry me. And I wanna be your last, I want you to be my last.'

'I will, my love, we will.' Sonny's eyes watered a little.

'We'll grow together and you will be my old man, Will'

'And you will be mine,' Will added.

'We both will be Ari's old men,' Sonny laughed.

'I love you,' Will said softly giving Sonny a kiss and pushing him into the bed.

'You're my husband,' Sonny laughed, 'You're supposed to.'


End file.
